Hiccups
by TsukiBebi
Summary: Naruto has the hiccups and can't figure out a cure. Lately, though, he's been taking Western classes and the sayings he's learned interest him, but what does that have to do with his ailment? Fluff ensues. NaruSasu


**Title:** Hiccups  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto  
**Summary: **Naruto has the hiccups and tries (in vain) to get rid of them. He tries to remember a way from his Western classes, but fails in the attempt. What better way is there, though, than by the age-old cure of a scare? Fluff-ness.

**_- - - - -_**

**"Hiccups"**

**_- - - - -_**

_Hic. Hic. Hic._

Uzumaki Naruto sat grumpily outside of the local academy. His legs were swaying lazily beneath him as he sat upon the old swing that hung from the tree beside him. A light breeze blew his sun-kissed locks into his face. He smiled reminiscently, his cerulean eyes gazing toward the ground.

_Hic._

His body jumped slightly then, with a sigh, the young shinobi closed his eyes wispfully, leaning his head back minutely.

"Just when I thought they were gone."

Taking a breath Naruto pushed himself backward on the swing, his breath catching in his throat momentarily. He was thankful – for it provided him _some_ relief from the small spasms in his abdomen.

_Hic. Hic._

Naruto stopped his legs from moving, letting the swing gradually begin to slow down as his thoughts traveled elsewhere; isn't there a Western saying that one of the ways to get rid of hiccups is to think of somebody who might be thinking of you as well? His face contorted in confusion. What is the point in that? If it was true, what would it accomplish? Wouldn't it just send the hiccups to the other person?

_Hic . . . Hic. Hic. Hic._

Letting his legs droop, Naruto sighed softly, speaking his thoughts aloud, no matter how ridiculous they sounded – even to himself.

"I guess . . . it's worth a try." _Hic._

A deep laugh, echoing in the space around him snapped him from his thoughts as he looked around the playground as he tried to find the perpetrator. Suddenly, as Naruto's eyes collided with a pair of deep onyx ones, realization hit him.

_Hic._ "Sas . . . Sasuke . . . what are you doing here?"

The familiar boy's eyes gleamed in amusement, though his expression didn't bear tell the joyful feeling in his abdomen. A small smirk was all that was visible to let others know of his emotions.

Sasuke walked up to the questioning boy in a slow stride, the smirk becoming more and more apparent to Naruto as he approached. As he walked the ebony-haired boy spoke:

"I come here sometimes to think. It's someplace Sakura and Ino would never come to look for me."

His voice was deep, mellowing out as he had aged, sending shivers down Naruto's spine, which he consciously blamed on the wind that was barely blowing.

_Hic. Hic. Hic._

Sasuke laughed again, then, opening his eyes, he asked Naruto, "And why are you here?"

Naruto sent a glare over to the now calm boy as he tried to stifle the hiccups that kept occurring, despite his attempts at trying to stop them: Western and Eastern, all the same.

"I," _hic_, "came here to relax too," _hic_, "That, and to," _hic_, "try and get ride of these damned hiccups." _Hic-hic._

Sasuke bit his tongue as he stifled another laugh. Looking across to the tanned male he walked over, leaning against the Elden tree.

"At least you're trying at something, dobe. But what do you plan on doing about it?"

The golden-haired male sent a light glare toward his companion, knowing that most of what he said was in fun.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke! I had just thought about an old Western saying, though . . . it seems kind of foolish to me." The blond waved his hand as he tried to give himself an air of sophistication.

Sasuke raised a gentle brow. "What kind of idea, dobe?" It piqued his interest. Did Naruto actually remember something from the Western classes or was it just something he picked up on the street?

_Hic. Hic._

Naruto turned his head away, flushing lightly as he grabbed hold of the rope-swing. "Ne, Sasuke, I don't really want to say. It really is kind of dumb."

Sasuke stepped closer, shoving himself off of the tree ever-so quietly. _Now_ he was truly interested. What could have the brash and infinitely brave Naruto embarrassed?

_Hic. Hic. Hic._

Tilting his head, Sasuke thought to himself: _Hiccups? Nah._

"What is it, Naruto? It can't be that dumb. It's like a question: the dumbest question is the one not asked," Sasuke stated, trying to coax the saying out of him.

Looking up at him, Naruto shook his head. _Hic._ "You must be nuts, Sasuke. Why do you think I'd tell you after a line like that?"

_Hic. Hic._

"Well, Naruto," Sasuke started, "I do know that you said to yourself: 'I guess it's worth a try.'"

His blue eyes widened then.

"You – " _hic_ " – didn't."

Sasuke just smirked.

"Actually, yes. Yes, I did."

Naruto just glared. _Hic._

"You still won't get it out of me."

Sasuke leaned down, smirking, eye-level to Naruto.

"Oh yeah?"

. . . And he kissed him.

Naruto just sat there stunned, before kissing back . . . for a very long time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Back from break, ne? I hope none of you hate me for it!  
But anyways! I hope you liked the story! I thought of the idea a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNG time ago!  
I just never got around to writing it.  
Well, I started it, but never really finished it. Eh-heh.  
It's finished now, so enjoy!

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated._


End file.
